Charmed #1 Secrets
by Snowflake0287
Summary: The first in a line of many to come, By: CharmingPiper and CharmingPhoebe, Deals with alot of relationship messups
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Piper  
  
I sat on the edge of the chair next to our wooden table in the kitchen and wondered how I could get into such a mess. Leo told me to watch out for Phoebe with Cole. He knew something was up with Cole when he tried to heal him that night Cole had a big wound on his stomach.  
That was before we knew about Cole being the Balthezar, and when we thought he was dead. Last week Phoebe snuck out of the house and came back to Prue and I, awaiting an explanation and answers to our questions.  
Finally she told us the truth about Cole, specifically about how he wasn't dead.  
I heard a knock at the door and it took all my energy to answer it. Wondering whom it was I opened it and found Leo, with Darryl standing inches behind him.  
I looked at Leo a little worriedly and attempted to ask,  
"Why the change? Usually you just orb in."   
"Piper, I went to Darryl's station because I needed to ask a few questions. That's when I found something out, no time to explain, please get your sisters and come with us."  
After awakening Prue from an afternoon slumber and getting Phoebe away from her studies, we rushed out of the house.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Phoebe  
  
"Leo?" I said, "What's going on?"  
"Where's Cole?" Leo asked me. It sounded like he was avoiding my question.  
"Why?" I said.  
"Just tell me." Leo growled. He started to scare me. It gave me the feeling that they wanted to find Cole for a bad reason.  
"No Leo," I said, " I'm not telling you where he is unless you tell me what you're going to do to him." I saw Leo look at Piper with a questioning look on his face but she shook her head no.  
"What?" I asked, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." Piper replied. Prue looked as confused as I was, but not nearly as worried.   
"Something is wrong and I can tell." Prue said.  
"Stop the car," I said, "I think my car door is open a crack." I lied. Darryl stopped the car.  
"That's my break." I thought and I opened the door. I ran down the street.  
"Phoebe!" I heard, "Come back." I didn't even look back. I had to find Cole.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Leo  
  
I grabbed Piper's hand as we ran down the street and we orbed to right in front of Phoebe. I hoped that nobody that lived in the neighborhood saw us. Piper grabbed Phoebe into a hug and I put my hand on Phoebe's shoulder saying,  
"Phoebe, it's okay, we wont hurt him, as long as you tell me where he is. Cole is in a lot of trouble and even if we don't find him, he is likely to get seriously hurt. Now please, tell me where Cole is… Please!"  
After careful directions from Phoebe we got back into Darryl's truck, this time Phoebe got into the front to give Darryl directions to the warehouse he was hiding in.  
I looked worriedly at Piper and she patted my knee to show me that she understood. Cole was supposed to die tonight. Not by us, but by a group of demon hunters sent by the new Triad. I put my hand on Piper's in hope that Cole was okay because if not, there would be a major problem, Phoebe's to be exact.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Prue  
  
I was extremely confused.  
"Piper" I whispered, "How'd you get her to change her mind?"  
" Leo told her that he wouldn't hurt Cole." She said.  
"Was he lying?" I asked her.  
"No" Piper told me, "He wouldn't do that."  
"I wish he was lying." I said, "I don't like him."  
"Prue-" Piper started to say but was cut off,  
"We're almost there." Phoebe called back to us.  
  
Cole  
  
I looked out of the warehouse and saw a truck coming towards the building. I quickly left the building and hid behind a bush. I saw Phoebe, her sisters, Leo, and the police officer-I think his name is Darryl- get out of the truck. Phoebe was the last to enter the warehouse so I jumped out and whispered her name and she turned around in surprise.  
"Cole!" she half shouted, but nobody else heard. She hugged me and I kissed her.  
"I'm so happy to see you!" she said, "Leo thinks someone is going to kill you tonight. I don't know why, or how he knows. I don't even know if it's true but still, we should get away from them and whatever might kill you."  
"We?" I asked.  
"Yes, us" Phoebe said smiling.  
"Phoebe." I heard someone call. Phoebe pulled me behind a bush with her when Prue came out and looked around, then went back in. Phoebe said,  
"Let's go. Let's run away. They'll have no idea where we are and won't be able to 'orb' in on us." Together we ran off away from the warehouse. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Darryl  
  
I walked slowly out the door after hearing a rustling of leaves and movement outside. The hunters had arrived ready for action and were fully armed. Prue and I persuaded them into thinking that we had already taken care of the 'Demon' and that they could go on and accomplish another Demon killing plan instead. They finally left and we continued to look for Cole.  
  
Piper  
  
I walked to Prue and Darryl outside and suddenly realized that Phoebe wasn't where I told her to stay. Leo walked out and said that the place was deserted, definitely no Phoebe or Cole.  
"Oh no!" I bellowed, "They must have run away unless… Cole took her." Prue started to sob and both Leo and Darryl gave me a concerned look.  
  
Leo  
  
Piper had a very worried look on her face so I walked over to her and hugged her. Darryl decided to get some flashlights out of the truck for it was getting dark while Prue simply stood there and asked if she could talk to me alone.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Prue  
  
"Leo, I want to talk to you." I said. He came towards me.  
"Maybe we should try to locate her back at the manor." I said.  
With the map and Crystal?" he asked. I nodded,  
"Piper! Darryl! I yelled, "We should try to locate her back at the manor."  
They began getting into the truck but I pulled Leo back.   
"Leo, " I said, " Were they really going to kill Cole? How'd you know?"  
Phoebe  
  
I ran pulling Cole along behind me. I turned around and kissed him.   
"Where should we go?" I said and kissed him again.  
"Back to the warehouse." He said.  
"Whatever you want." I replied, "But wait, aren't they there?" I questioned.  
"They have probably left." He said, "They wont think of looking there again."  
"Good idea." I said smiling. He put his arm around me and we strolled off together towards the warehouse.  
  
Cole  
  
When we got back to the warehouse there was a note:  
  
  
  
  
  
Cole,  
If you took our sister we'll all personally hunt you down and kill you. But Phoebe, if you're in on it then you are in big trouble! How could you do that to us? We'll find you both sooner or later!  
Sincerely,  
Prue, Piper, and Leo  
  
I looked at Phoebe.   
"They really don't like me." Phoebe bit her lip and looked at me. I took her hand and said,  
"Follow me." We went to the back of the warehouse. I put my hand on part of the wall and a panel slid open.  
"It's a secret room. They'll never find us in here." I said. She smiled at me. We lay down in the corner of the room on a pile of matted hay. Soon she fell asleep.  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Darryl  
  
We went up to the attic and I sat and watched Piper, Prue, and Leo use the crystal and map in hope of finding Cole and Phoebe. We figured that they could have always gone back and found the letter that Prue wrote. All we could do is hope and wonder what exactly happened.  
Prue picked up the crystal and after it rocked several times, it stopped right above the warehouse we were at earlier. I knew we should have stayed there!  
While leaving the room I saw a flutter of light near that book, 'The book of Shadows' I think it was called. It turned itself to one page with a very hideous demon on it. Piper went to the book and read about some demon called the 'Tarnett Demon'.   
"Oh No." I thought. Not more trouble!  
  
Piper  
  
"What does the 'Tarnett Demon' have to do with what's going on?" I asked out loud to nobody in particular.   
"We better do the potion just in case." Replied Prue. So we did a very quick batch of the potion and yet again got back into Darryl's truck.   
We arrived at the warehouse in less time then before but it seemed like hours because I was very worried about Phoebe and mad at Cole for what he was putting us through. I forced myself to calm down because I didn't want Prue to worry even more then she already had been.  
The warehouse looked dark, dreary, and oddly silent until I as well as the others, heard a terrible crash and scream.   



	8. Chapter 8

  
Chapter 8  
Phoebe  
  
I had fallen asleep. I don't know for how long but suddenly I awoke to a loud crash.  
I opened my eyes and saw Cole as Bathezor standing in front of me as if he was protecting me. He looked angry! Across the room was another hideous demon. Apparently he had been thrown at the wall.  
The Hideous demon suddenly disappeared.  
"Cole?" I said. He turned back into himself.  
"I'm sorry Phoebe," he said.  
"Why are you sorry? You were protecting me." I said and smiled,  
"Thank-" I screamed. Something grabbed me from behind. I tried to turn and see who it was. Cole said:   
"Phoebe don't move!" So I listened. The person holding me said in a very nasty voice,   
"So Balthezor. If I can't destroy you I'll take your...whatever you wan't to call her...and then kill the both of you. I hear she is a Charmed one. So, I will be known very well. Killing the 'great' Balthezor and a Charmed one? Ha!" From that I figured it was the other demon.   
"Don't move Balthezor, or she dies right now." Cole listened to him. The demon took me with him, then disappeared and reappeared outside again. I threw my leg back and kicked him. He let go of me and shouted something in another language. Immediately I flew up onto the warehouse roof. He appeared before me.   
"Ugh! Get away!" I cried in frustration. He tried to grab me again but I dodged him. Soon he was near the edge of the roof so I jumped at him and kicked him off the roof. I looked down. He wasn't there! Where had he gone? Just then I was pushed from behind and before I knew it...or I could stop it...I landed on the ground with a thud and blacked out. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Leo  
  
  
"Look!" Prue screamed and at that moment I saw them, Cole sitting next to Phoebe who was on the ground, not moving. He was crying.   
"What happened!" quickly running to Phoebe and kneeling at her side.  
"Leo, can you heal her?" said Piper in between tears falling down her face.   
"I don't know but I'm definitely willing to give it a try." I replied. I then leaned over Phoebe and put my hands above her, attempting to heal her.   
With a slight cough I realized she was almost but thankfully, not dead. She started to gain energy again and she opened her eyes slowly to see Cole and the rest of us very worried.   
"I'm so glad you're ok!" exclaimed Piper and Prue together giving her a big hug.  
"Phoebe, what or who did this to you?" I said looking at Cole disgustfully.   
"It was some ugly demon, Cole did try to protect me." She replied. Cole looked down at Phoebe and his cry was softer.   
"I never saw you cry before." Phoebe said.  
"I never felt that I had to." Replied Cole.  
  
Cole  
  
I kissed Phoebe and looked at the others standing around us.   
"You people must hate me..." I said.  
"You've got that right." Prue said. Then I saw Piper elbow her and add,  
"Well, we may reconsider if you two love each other so much."  
"You might." Prue said.  
"Prue!" both Leo and Piper shouted. It was quite funny...even though it meant one of them wouldn't forgive me. I'd just have to win her trust. I was determined to.  
  
Prue  
  
I really didn't like him. He made me sick. First he lies and pretends to like Phoebe. Then tries to kill her! Then he kidnaps her. Then he fakes his death. And then-boy did I hate Cole-he runs away with my sister! Phoebe! Not to mention the fact that he's a demon! But, after I saw how Piper and Leo felt I shut up. Until I said,   
"Phoebe. Piper. Leo. Let's go home. "Leo and Piper started to go to the truck. Phoebe was still on the ground, AND she was kissing Cole. That made me extremely mad. I kind of lost my temper and threw Cole away from her with my powers.   
"Phoebe!" I said, "Get in the truck!" Instead she headed towards Cole.   
"I can't believe you!" she screamed.  
I said, "Should I throw him again? Or should it be you?" Now I know that I was acting mean and I know I'm not her mother but I was the oldest sister and Phoebe was the youngest. With my temper I didn't know what I would do next.  



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Piper  
  
I ran back to the mess between Prue and Phoebe.  
"Both of you... get in the car!" I exclaimed sensibly. They finally listened and Cole gave Phoebe a quick kiss goodbye, whispered something in her ear, and then disappeared. We all get into the truck making Phoebe sit in the back with Leo and I while Prue sat in the front with Darryl so they were separated. It was very late and everybody was tired, and not to mention grouchy! I put my head on Leo's shoulder and started to doze off until Darryl made the announcement that we were home. He let us all out of the truck, said goodnight, and was back in the truck on his way home. All four of us went into the living room where I attempted to start a patch-up conversation between Phoebe and Prue. They didn't bother to listen and both stormed up to their rooms to go to bed.  
Leo and I went into the kitchen, got two cups of hot coffee, and sat on our couch silently drinking it. Not a word was worth being spoken tonight, which left all I dreaded to the morning.  
  
  
Leo  
  
  
I woke up sitting on the Halliwell's living room couch, for a moment forgetting what had happened the night before. I looked down and saw Piper asleep leaning against me with a coffee cup still between her hand and the back of the couch. I shook her to wake her up.  
"Wake up sleepyhead." I said quietly.   
"Give me five minutes and then we'll go try to sort out this mess between my sisters." She said half awake.  
"I can't believe you." Yelled Phoebe at Prue coming down the stairs arguing, again! Piper's peaceful sleep was disturbed so I stroked her hair until she fell back asleep.  
"Shhh!" I said and they sort of quieted down for a second until Phoebe grabbed a set of car keys of the phone table in the hall and exclaimed:  
"I'm leaving!" and she walked out the door slamming it behind her. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Phoebe  
  
I hopped into Prue's car. I didn't care, I was mad at her. I drove off to where Cole said he would be, his old apartment.  
When I arrived, I just walked into his room. The door was open.  
"Cole?" I asked.  
"Yes I am in here." I heard him groan. I ran into the room and found that he was lying on the floor bleeding.  
"Cole!" I said running over to him, "we have to get you to a hospital."  
"It's not that bad." He groaned, "A demon came here while I was in human form. I think he may really want you."  
"Me, Why?" I asked.  
"When we saw that nobody was here, he threw me at the wall and then left." He replied.   
  
Darryl  
  
I drove down the road on the way back to the station from a crime scene. While approaching a set of apartment buildings I noticed a truck that looked a lot like Prue's. I slowed down to see if it really was.   
"Yep. That's it." I thought, "I better check this out. I then walked to the front door, which was unusually ajar. The apartment buildings here had locked doors and intercoms to apartments to let visitors in.   
I walked up the stairs because it seemed that the main floor was entirely empty of people.   
"Hello?" I called hoping for an answer.  
"Darryl, help me, over here." Yelled someone, sounding like Phoebe. I walked into an old apartment with little furniture and an open door.   
"Oh no!" I exclaimed after seeing Phoebe kneeling over a man bleeding on the floor. I recognized him. It was Cole.  
"He said to me it wasn't serious", said Phoebe in tears, "That was before he passed out."   
I quickly went over to them and said that we had to go to a hospital. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Prue  
  
I was still at the manor with Piper and Leo.  
"I feel so bad now." I said, "But where does Phoebe get away with being in love with a demon?"  
"Maybe…" Piper had said, "Maybe Phoebe is right about him. Maybe he really is good."  
"I don't know Piper…" I replied skeptically.  
Leo then said, "Sorry girls. They're calling me." He then orbed out.  
"I hate it when he does that." Piper told me.  
"Maybe I should check the book of shadows." I said and headed up to the attic.  
I walked over to the stand. I looked over at the book and said out loud, "Oh no!"  
The power of three emblem had shifted and separated.  
"Piper!" I exclaimed running down the stairwell. Then I saw the demon holding Piper around the neck.  
"Freeze him." I said.  
"I can't." she mouthed to me, seconds before the demon disappeared.  



	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Piper  
  
I screamed in surprise and the demon covered my mouth and shimmered to a damp, dark cave, where I was put in, what seemed like, a prison cell. I waited until the demon stupidly left me alone and I yelled out Leo's name.  
After yelling his name many times, I started doubting that he was even coming and tears filled my eyes. I sat down, scared, lonely, and cold and with my last strand of hope, yelled out his name once again. There was a sudden glimmer of bright, white light and suddenly Leo appeared before me. I stood up and hugged him unable to stop crying.  
"I'm here, it's ok." He said reassuring my hope further.  
  
Leo  
  
I had orbed into that cell where I saw Piper in tears. I was worried and reassured her as much as I could. Still, she cried, I wasn't sure if she would ever stop. We orbed back to the manor and sat in the living room and waited for somebody to get home. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Cole  
  
I kept telling Phoebe and Darryl that I would be ok, but they decided to rush me to the hospital anyway. I knew it myself that I should have been brought to the hospital but I was worried that I would lose all of my strength and unwillingly turn into Balthezor. Like I was trying not to do now.  
I clutched my stomach and my hands became bloody. Everything started getting fuzzy and I wasn't sure what was going on.  
I knew that I had got out of the car and started walking. Once they had laid me down, I had blacked out from the loss of blood and the fear of turning into my demon form.  
When I finally woke up I saw Phoebe's face leaning over mine looking at me.  
"I hope you are going to be ok." She said looking at me worriedly.  
"What if I turn into Balthazar?" I asked her.  
"Don't worry," I said, "I'll stay by your side and not let it happen." I kissed him and smiled, hoping that he would be a little bit reassured.   
Piper  
  
Leo orbed out after getting a call from 'them' so I sat there, on the couch, in the living room with a blank face, staring at the clock.  
"I'm home!" Prue announced from the front door. I got out of a trance and got up, walked over to her, and said hi.  
"Have you seen Phoebe?" I asked her worriedly.  
"No," she replied, "Why?" I was upset, and shocked, I knew in my gut that something was wrong.  
"We have to find her." I said meekly. Prue walked over to the phone and dialed a number that she was reading from a piece of paper that she had pulled out of her pocket.  
"Darryl's cell." She whispered to me and I nodded my head in response.  
  
  
  
  
  
Darryl  
  
*Ring…Ring* I picked up my cell phone and answered it.  
"Hello?" I said into the receiver. It was Prue. She wanted to know if I had seen Cole or Phoebe.  
"Yea, I'm with them," I replied, "We are on the way to St. Johns hospital, Cole's hurt." 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Prue  
  
"What?" I asked relieved, I'm ashamed to admit it, but I was a little glad.  
"Cole has been hurt." Darryl said again.  
"Oh, that's all?" I said, "Ok then," I paused a moment and then continued, "tell her to COME HOME RIGHT NOW!"  
"Geez Prue." He said to her, "He's not such a bad guy.  
"You may be right but he's also a demon." She replied.  
"Oh, Prue, I don't think-" he started to say.  
"Leave him on the side of the road and bring Phoebe home now! Piper has been so worried, she's crying as we speak, just listen to me and bring Phoebe home." I hung up the phone. Piper was staring at me in shock.  
"I really don't think that was called for. I admit I wish Cole would leave, but- Prue! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were the demon." I watched her as she stormed out of the room.  
Phoebe  
  
I sat in the back seat with coke's head on my lap.  
"Darryl what happened?" I asked him.  
"She's mad," he replied keeping his eyes on the road, "She said to leave Cole on the side of the road."  
"To die?" I asked.  
"I would guess so." He replied.  
"Darryl you wouldn't."  
"No Phoebe, of course not. She wanted you there right away. Piper's really upset."  
"Darryl, I can't go back there. I wont."  
"I'll drop you two off at the hospital. But, I don't want Prue mad at me."  
We were quiet for a while.  
I saw Cole's eyes close, "Hang in there." I whispered. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Leo  
  
I knew something was wrong. My bosses made it perfectly clear. "Why?" I thought. My bosses had already found out that not only a charmed one was helping a demon but a human too. What naïve beings they were. I realized I was thinking out of deep anger. My bosses said either I straighten it out or I lose my job with the Charmed Ones.  
I sensed where Phoebe was and orbed to their destination. I realized I was sitting in the front passenger seat of Darryl's car.   
"Stop the car!" I exclaimed. The car came to an abrupt stop. "What do you people think you're doing?"  
"We are trying to save Cole!" replied Phoebe.  
"By taking him to a hospital filled with innocents? He'll turn into Balthazor when he becomes weaker!" I said sensibly.  
"How was I supposed to know?" replied Darryl confused.  
"Help him!" exclaimed Phoebe.  



	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
Cole  
  
I finally regained consciousness and realized that everyone around me was yelling.  
I used all my strength to shout, "Stop yelling!"  
They all were quiet.  
Phoebe was the one who broke the silence. "Thank god you're okay." She whispered. She touched her fingers to my lips.  
I pushed myself up and was about to kiss her when Leo yelled, "God Phoebe! How can you do this? For crying out loud, Phoebe! He's a damned demon! How can you love him? He's trash!"  
Even though that was from a white lighter, it hurt.  
"Leo stop it! Stop it!" Phoebe screamed as tears started running from her eyes.   
Darryl slammed the brakes off the car, "Phoebe, Cole go into the hospital. Leo, I can't let him die. It would be immoral."  
Phoebe jumped out of the car and dragged me behind her. I limped, hunched over, and leaning on her for support. We went over to the hospital.  
What a sight we must have been.  
"Cole, you're going to be just fine." She said, "Cole, kiss me."  
We stood in front of the doors where Leo and Darryl could still see us, and we kissed passionately. I figured it was her intention to get Leo mad. But, I did not care.  



	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
Darryl  
  
"What was all that about?" I asked Leo cautiously but all he did was stand there and grumble. I managed to make out; "I won't loose Piper."  
We saw Phoebe kiss Cole and run into the building. A type of anger spread across Leo's dace that I had never seen before. He ran towards the building.  
  
Piper  
  
Prue and I pulled into the hospital parking lot. After we had stopped the car I realized that Leo was running towards the building. I jumped out of the parked car and went to him, stopping him at the entrance.  
"Leo, what's going on?" I asked.  
"Piper let me through. I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago." He replied.  
"Leo calm down!" I screamed holding Leo back, "Calm down!"  
  
Prue  
  
"Piper!" I said running towards them, "Let him go! I don't know what he's going to do but, it had better be to Cole."  
"Prue…" Piper said but listened to me.  
I watched as Leo ran into the hospital.  



	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
Leo  
  
An anger so strong cam over me, I couldn't explain it. I ran in, knocking over a guy in the process.  
"You are so oblivious!" I shouted to Phoebe, "He's going to hurt and destroy more than you know."  
It was too late, my bosses already knew. I suddenly calmed down and ran back outside.  
"Goodbye." I tell Piper, "Hopefully not forever." I kissed her and disappeared.  
  
Phoebe  
  
I stared in disbelief as Leo ran out. "Cole, you wouldn't!"  
"No Phoebe. When I'm with you I'm a better person. I wouldn't do anything like-…" he stopped and stared out the window. We saw Leo disappear.  
"They know…" I said, afraid.  
"I wont let them take you away."  
"I'm not worried about that. It's Leo. They may not let him be with Piper."  
"How terrible." He said but I could tell he just said it to sound like he cared. I didn't blame him for not caring Leo was horrible to him. He didn't know that Leo could be a nice and just person.  
Cole suddenly grabbed me and said, "Phoebe I think I've lost too much blood."  
"No Cole!" I tried to hold him up, but he fell and I went with him. "Someone help! He needs a doctor!" I shouted and cried at the same time.  
  
Cole  
  
I woke up in a hospital room. I saw Phoebe, she was holding my hand and had been crying.  
"Phoebe." I managed to choke out.  
"Shh…" she touched her finger to my lips to quiet me, "They say you need a lot of blood. We took so much time to get here. It's all my fault I-…" It was my turn to quiet her. I touched her lips and they formed a smile.  
"If you get some blood you'll be okay." I heard someone say. Piper walked over and continued, "Phoebe will make sure that you do."  
"Oh I definitely will." I heard Phoebe mutter.  
"What? You can't possibly…" I said.  
"Yes I can." She replied.  
"But only Leo- and he's not here."   
"Cole stop talking." She said to me. A nurse came in and said:  
"Phoebe Halliwell? We are ready to take your blood."   
Piper stared at the nurse in disbelief,  
"You two can't possibly have the same blood type, he's a-" Piper said. She stopped and left the room. I supposed it was to tell Prue. I didn't like Prue very much.  
"Phoebe." I said.  
"Oh, Gee do I have a big secret to tell everyone." She says as she walks out with the nurse.  
Boy was I confused. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
Darryl  
  
I stood in the doorway wondering what the heck was happening. I tried to process it all through my brain, "Leo's gone, Cole's half dead, Phoebe's crying, Prue is eating, and Piper is just standing there, in what looked like, shock.  
She went back outside and I followed her wondering where she was actually going, and what she was doing.  
"Leo's gone." She said, suddenly looking at me and speaking quietly, almost calmly as if nothing had happened. I began to say to her that he would come back but I couldn't be sure that he would, I actually didn't know if he'd ever be back. Piper looked at me with hope in her eyes, probably hoping that I could reassure her. I never did finish that sentence.  
Piper started to cry  
"I'm going home, I need to sleep." She said, as if in a trance after a few minutes. She took the keys out of her pocket and slowly walked to Prue's car.  
  
Piper  
  
A deep sadness took over. I couldn't even think straight. Leo was gone, most likely forever. I drove home, weeping the whole way.  
At home I walked into the living room quietly and cried until eventually falling asleep.  
Later on, it seemed like hours, but with the reading of my watch I found out that it only had been about twenty minutes, a bright light appeared and Leo was in the room.  
"I'll be back someday." He said and then vanquished from sight, leaving just a trace of smoke and the memory of his message. 


	21. Chapter21

Chapter 21  
Prue  
  
I came into Cole's room and briefly said:  
"I'm giving up. I see that Phoebe is too blind to see that this will only end in heartache. Do what you want. I know this will all end." I walked to the door but spun around and said,  
"Oh, and Balthazor, it won't end in your favor." I turned my back to him with a smile on my face. I knew that had hurt him.  
  
  
  
Darryl  
  
I watched as Prue then decided to leave.  
"Where's my car?" she asked me.  
"Piper has it," I replied, "I'll drive you back to the manor if you want." Prue nodded her head yes and I went and told Phoebe that Prue and I were leaving. I walked towards my car following Prue who was moving very quickly.  
We hopped into the car and drove to the manor in silence.  
Finally there, she hopped out of the passenger side of the car.  
"I'll see you soon." I said to her and left the scene, finally on my way home as Prue walked up to the front door and went inside.  
"What a day." I said out loud to the empty car as I drove down the street.  
  
Piper  
  
I woke up again, this time it was Prue who woke me.  
"I never made it too my room." I said to her, realizing how exhausted I truly sounded.  
"That's ok," she replied, "I think it would be a good night for both of us to stay here." She sat down near me on the couch and both of us went to sleep for the remaining hours of the night.  
The morning came fast, but it did nothing but bring new problems.  
  
I stood in the kitchen preparing coffee and breakfast and heard a loud crash. Both Prue and I arrived in the living room at the same time to see glass shattered across the floor and a demon standing before us!  



	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
Phoebe  
I felt horrible about keeping another secret from my sisters. I didn't know when I would tell them. Probably when I got back home. They would be wondering how a half demon and as far as they knew a full-blooded witch could have the same blood type. When the nurse took my blood, it was painful, but I lived with it. I would do anything for Cole. It is hard to explain but, when you love some one so much, you just feel that way. The nurse bandaged up my arm and told me to wait in the hall while they gave Cole the blood. A little while later she came back out of Cole's room followed by Cole himself. "Cole!" I said running to him, "Are you okay? Can we go home now?" "He's all stitched up and will be fine in a few days or so. The doctors are letting him go home now. You can check out at the front desk." We started to walk to the elevator and Cole said, "I doubt we'll be able to go back to your house." "Cole we will have to some day. Why not today?" I asked him. "They must blame me for everything Phoebe! I'm just happy a made it through that." We entered the elevator and I pressed the button for the ground floor. "I'm glad you didn't change into Balthazor." "So am I." he said but then stopped and changed the subject to one I particularly liked, "Phoebe, how could you have given me blood?" "Cole. That's something I have to tell you. But, not now, when we're with my sisters. It's a family thing." "I'm part of the family now?" "Well, Cole, we've shared love, secrets, run aways, and now blood. What else is there except family?" The elevator stopped and we both stepped out. Cole had never answered me. We both were silent while checking out and going outside. Cole broke the silence, "Phoebe." he said, and "We don't have a Car." I started laughing, "It looks like we'll have a long walk." Prue "Oh! Oh! Oh!" I started saying as I used my powers to throw the demon out of the window. Piper froze him and shouted, "What are we going to do?! We don't have Phoebe. We don't have L-L-Leo..." then she broke down into tears again. I went over and patted her shoulders, "Piper it will all be okay. Trust me, I know Leo will come back. I don't think that even 'they' can tamper with true love. Which is what you and Leo have. What I wished I had AND what Phoebe and Cole definitely don't have."  
  
Chapter 23  
Cole  
We had been walking for a while. It was really dark outside and we were talking about little things. Trying to get to know each other better. I liked that; it was almost like we were normal people. Then Phoebe said, "Don't get me wrong, Cole, but couldn't we just shimmer back to the house?" "We could. But, I rather like walking and talking with you. It's normal." I told her. "That's true." she said. I wanted to bring up why she and I shared the same blood type but I knew she wouldn't tell me unless we were with her sisters. "Phoebe?" I asked, "Do you have a watch on?" "Yeah." she looked at the gold link timepiece on her wrist, "It's 2:00." her expression became bewildered, "2:00 in the morning! I knew it was really dark out, I though that it might have been 11!" "Well, Phoebe, we have been walking for a while, we left the hospital at 10:00, and the hospital is pretty far away from your house." I said being logical. "Cole. We have to shimmer back. If we're not there in the morning they might think that we've run away!" "Your wish, my command." I said smirking. I held my arm out for her to stand next to me and I could then wrap my arm around her. "Oh, don't go there Cole. We've had a bad experience with genies." I was curious and asked, "When did you encounter a genie?" "About a month or two before the triad sent you." "Oh, Phoebe don't you go there. I don't want to talk about my past." She stepped into my arm and I held her. I looked around to make sure no crazy person who was up at two in the morning could see us. We then shimmered into her room. "Being suggestive Cole?" Phoebe said smiling. "Phoebe..." I groaned, "What was I going to do? Blink into Prue or Piper's room? Blink into a room that they could be in? I don't want to run into them." "Okay, okay, you win." she said and climbed into the bed. She yawned and said, "I'm tired."   
  
In the morning we awoke to some crashes. "What was that?" I asked. "I don't know." she told me. She threw on a robe and I just kept on the clothes I had been wearing yesterday and all night. We ran downstairs to see Prue and Piper with the hideous demon, as they had kept calling it.   
Leo  
  
I woke up, at first not knowing where I was. Then I remembered what had happened and I was upset all over again.   
"I hate this." I said out loud to the empty room. I sat up in his bed and looked around. Empty walls, the bed he was on with white covers, a white desk with a single white lamp on top of it. I hated it, everything was so white, and plain. After all, he figured that his bosses wouldn't be such good home decorators anyway. I got up changed into his white lighter robes and walked outside. *I guess I should go to them, see if he could change their minds. * He walked down the path, in the white area on his way. *What's that? * He thought to himself, something was nudging him in his pocket. Pulling it out he realized that they hadn't taken away his wallet. Opening it, he saw a picture of him and Piper and a tear fell down his cheek. *Stay Strong! * He thought to himself and he put the wallet back into his pocket and kept walking.  



	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 24  
Piper  
The demon began to unfreeze; I wasn't strong enough to keep it frozen. I turned my head and noticed Phoebe and Cole in the house. "How'd you guys get in here?" I exclaimed ducking as a ball of fire narrowly missed my face. "No time to explain" phoebe replied. The demon turned his head and as soon as it saw Cole, it shimmered out of the manor. "Great!" I exclaimed, "It got away." Prue gave Cole an angry glance and turned away, stomping up the stairs.  
"Do you have ANY idea what you put us through??!!" I asked angrily. Phoebe began to apologize but I turned my back towards them, and stood there with my eyes closed trying to control the anger. Then I turned around again and just stared.   
  
Prue  
  
I stomped upstairs and into my room. I threw myself onto the bed. I was still mad at Phoebe. But, how could I stay mad? Phoebe was my sister. I had to think clearly.  
After awhile I remembered the time I had become an empath. I remember feeling the way Cole felt for Phoebe and the way she felt for him. For one thing, I knew that his love was true. Maybe I should give him the benefit of the doubt. I decided that I would trust him, for now.  
After being in my room for half an hour I went downstairs, only to see Phoebe and Cole discussing something with Piper. I figured Phoebe was trying to comfort her and clear Cole's name off of the blame list for Leo's disappearance. Personally I think 'they' should just but out of our lives, so 'they' should be number one on that list.  
"Phoebe, Cole." I say, "I have to talk to you." I moved to sit down next to them on the couch. Then, I started my speech, "Please, don't interrupt and bear with me. This will be a long speech. Cole, you probably know this, since you are Balthezor, I was an empath. That day…I felt your feelings for Phoebe. And Phoebe, as you know, I felt yours for him. I know your love is true. Maybe, I could trust you Cole. Phoebe is a good person and if she loves you, maybe you're a good person too. Maybe. Let me just warn you Cole, if you do one-and I mean one-thing wrong you are so out of here. Forever." I finished and awaited their responses.  
"Prue, are you serious?" Phoebe says grinning from ear to ear.  
"Yes Phoebe, I am." I told her.  
"Oh Prue!" she said and ran over to hug me.  
I smiled, being so happy that we weren't fighting anymore. I glanced over at Cole. He looked happy too.  
I stepped out of Phoebe's hug as I remembered something that had bugging me. "Phoebe, how can you and Cole have the same blood type?" I asked looking skeptical.  
"Yeah!" both Piper and Cole said.  
"You wouldn't tell me before. You said it was something for families to hear." Cole said.  
"This doesn't sound good." I said and awaited Phoebe's news.  
"Dad isn't my dad." Phoebe blurts out.  
"What?!" Piper said with a shocked look. I didn't blame her I was shocked too.  
"Please, don't interrupt me." Phoebe says, "My dad isn't a demon, he's a white lighter. Sam, the one mom had the affair with. Mom told me, when she came back for your wedding, Piper. She said she couldn't let us all believe a lie. She was the only one who knew. Cole, you once told me that when you were born something happened when the mortal and demon blood mixed. It became like a white lighter's blood. That's why you were about to say, only Leo could give you blood, at the hospital. So we share the same blood."  
We all stared at her in shock, not knowing what to say.  



	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 25  
Leo  
  
"Why are you doing this to me??" I said angrily, "I am a white lighter, all I was doing was my job! Give me a valid reason why my life was taken away." I continued angrily, but doing my best to keep my temper under control.  
My head boss stiffened in his chair. White robes draped around his body. His face was completely covered with his hood, making his face untraceable, only once had I ever seen his face. That was when I first became a white lighter.   
"This council, including me, cannot control irresponsible acts of white lighters that work for us." The leader of the thirteen seated, robed councilmen whom I'd only seen the appearance of once, sat tall in his white chair, sky high and almost invisible among the white surroundings.   
"Don't put me through this. Please reconsider." I pleaded to the robed men.   
"If it can't be proven that you had no control over what happened. Then, you are sentenced with eternity in the heavens above mortal living," He said, "Cased dismissed for the time being."  
I left the white building and walked back to my house. I walked through the white door, up the white stairs, and into my plain, white, but dark room. I sat at my white desk and contemplated.  
  
Piper  
  
"You found this out on my wedding day?!" I exclaimed, "I can't believe you…you lied to me." I turned my back on them and closed my eyes momentarily. I didn't want to say anything else at the moment. I would have said something that I would have regretted later. I turned around and then said,  
"Why are you doing this to me??" and then my eyes got teary again. I left the room and as I stood at the front door, I yelled, "I am going to the P3!" I left and drove down to the p3.   
  
Turning the lock in the door, I heard something, out of the usual; it was a grumble or shuffle of the feet or something.  
I turned my head and looked around at the deserted area.   
"Who's there?" I asked. Suddenly a slimy, moist hand was wrapped around my throat, I tried to freeze it, but the hand just got tighter and tighter.  
"Help me!!" I exclaimed, suffocating.   
  
Leo  
  
"Piper!" I yelled waking up after an afternoon nap in a cold sweat. I leaned forward and looked at the wallet on the white nightstand next to my bed.   
"Something is wrong." I said out loud, "Piper is in trouble." I picked up the wallet and threw it angrily across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor with a thud.  
"I have to get down there." I thought to myself very worriedly.  
  
  
Chapter 26  
Phoebe  
  
Phoebe I guess that's how life works. You get one sister mad at you, then things clear up, but then, THEN the other one gets mad at you. Piper just didn't understand. Of course she didn't understand, she had know idea how I felt that day when mom told me. That day I found out that my dad wasn't really my dad. No one can imagine how a person feels when something like that happens. I felt horrible. I didn't want to ruin Piper's wedding day by telling her. You never know how a person would react to that. I was afraid, afraid to tell them before. I was afraid that I would break down and cry like I just started to do when Piper walked out. Cole put his arm around me and tried to tell me that it would be all right. Deep down I believed him, but I couldn't help it. Was I really such a horrible person to make my own sisters, half-sisters, that mad? Prue I didn't know what to say. I was shocked but I could imagine how Phoebe felt and why she didn't tell us. It was strange, understanding how she felt. That's a rare thing for me. But I was upset too; I was upset that that mom never told anyone. How could she do that? Did she realize how much pain she would put us through? "Phoebe, I just want to tell you that I understand." I say, "I'm not mad at you, but I have to go down and talk to Piper. Maybe I can talk some sense into her." "Thanks." Phoebe told me in between deep sobs. "I'm also sorry about before. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you two that way." I tell both of them. Cole looked at me but I couldn't tell what he was thinking.   



	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
Leo  
  
"Why are you doing this to me??" I said angrily, "I am a white lighter, all I was doing was my job! Give me a valid reason why my life was taken away." I continued angrily, but doing my best to keep my temper under control.  
My head boss stiffened in his chair. White robes draped around his body. His face was completely covered with his hood, making his face untraceable, only once had I ever seen his face. That was when I first became a white lighter.   
"This council, including me, cannot control irresponsible acts of white lighters that work for us." The leader of the thirteen seated, robed councilmen whom I'd only seen the appearance of once, sat tall in his white chair, sky high and almost invisible among the white surroundings.   
"Don't put me through this. Please reconsider." I pleaded to the robed men.   
"If it can't be proven that you had no control over what happened. Then, you are sentenced with eternity in the heavens above mortal living," He said, "Cased dismissed for the time being."  
I left the white building and walked back to my house. I walked through the white door, up the white stairs, and into my plain, white, but dark room. I sat at my white desk and contemplated.  
  
Piper  
  
"You found this out on my wedding day?!" I exclaimed, "I can't believe you…you lied to me." I turned my back on them and closed my eyes momentarily. I didn't want to say anything else at the moment. I would have said something that I would have regretted later. I turned around and then said,  
"Why are you doing this to me??" and then my eyes got teary again. I left the room and as I stood at the front door, I yelled, "I am going to the P3!" I left and drove down to the p3.   
  
Turning the lock in the door, I heard something, out of the usual; it was a grumble or shuffle of the feet or something.  
I turned my head and looked around at the deserted area.   
"Who's there?" I asked. Suddenly a slimy, moist hand was wrapped around my throat, I tried to freeze it, but the hand just got tighter and tighter.  
"Help me!!" I exclaimed, suffocating.   
  
Leo  
  
"Piper!" I yelled waking up after an afternoon nap in a cold sweat. I leaned forward and looked at the wallet on the white nightstand next to my bed.   
"Something is wrong." I said out loud, "Piper is in trouble." I picked up the wallet and threw it angrily across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor with a thud.  
"I have to get down there." I thought to myself very worriedly.  
  



	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
Phoebe  
  
Phoebe I guess that's how life works. You get one sister mad at you, then things clear up, but then, THEN the other one gets mad at you. Piper just didn't understand. Of course she didn't understand, she had know idea how I felt that day when mom told me. That day I found out that my dad wasn't really my dad. No one can imagine how a person feels when something like that happens. I felt horrible. I didn't want to ruin Piper's wedding day by telling her. You never know how a person would react to that. I was afraid, afraid to tell them before. I was afraid that I would break down and cry like I just started to do when Piper walked out. Cole put his arm around me and tried to tell me that it would be all right. Deep down I believed him, but I couldn't help it. Was I really such a horrible person to make my own sisters, half-sisters, that mad? Prue I didn't know what to say. I was shocked but I could imagine how Phoebe felt and why she didn't tell us. It was strange, understanding how she felt. That's a rare thing for me. But I was upset too; I was upset that that mom never told anyone. How could she do that? Did she realize how much pain she would put us through? "Phoebe, I just want to tell you that I understand." I say, "I'm not mad at you, but I have to go down and talk to Piper. Maybe I can talk some sense into her." "Thanks." Phoebe told me in between deep sobs. "I'm also sorry about before. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you two that way." I tell both of them. Cole looked at me but I couldn't tell what he was thinking. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
Leo  
  
I had to get down in the mortal plane. I knew something was wrong. I quickly changed into my white lighter robes again and was about to leave the house when I heard my doorbell ring and then quick, hard knocking.  
I quickly ran down the stairs and opened the door.  
"Hello?" I said when I opened it, nobody was there, and I looked down at the ground and saw a small square package. 'To be handled with care, FRAGILE. Open immediately.' it said on top of the brown wrapping. Picking it up, I realized that it was quite heavy; I held it in both hands and went to my kitchen table being careful not to drop it.   
The paper was tough to tear open but I finally managed to get open the paper stuff and continue on to the box. I then got the box open and pulled out a round object.   
"Well that's strange." I said looking at the oddly shaped object. I read a small note attached to it:  
  
To Leo:  
Due to a current situation on earth you may use this for the amount of time written further in this letter. Please handle this object with care. To use, Insert fingers in holes and grip it in hand. This object will take you to the mortal plane for approximately 120 minutes (2 hours) and afterward the spell will be reversed therefore bringing you back to your original destination.   
Sincerely Yours,  
Ur head white lighter  
"Yes! My way down!" I exclaimed happily pulling the ball into my hand. It trembled for a moment after I had put my finger in the provided spaces. Then there was a white light, somewhat brighter then normal, and I appeared at the Hallowell's front stoop. I rang the doorbell and didn't bother to wait for someone to answer before barging in.  
"Piper's in trouble!" I exclaimed seeing the people standing in the front hall.  
"What kind of trouble?" replied Phoebe.  
"Demon problems, where is she?" I asked them.  
"She got a bit mad and decided to go to the P3, by the way, why are you back, and how?" Prue replied to my question.  
"I only have two hours on earth, I have to save Piper, come on, Let's go!" I exclaimed. I went out the front door followed by Pure, Phoebe, and Cole.  
"Wait!" Cole exclaimed, "I have a quicker way of getting there, and so do you Leo."   
"No, my orbing privileges were taken away, Leo replied to Cole, to in a rush to be angry at him.   
"We have to drive, you can't take more then one person along at a time, can you?" I asked Cole.  
"I can try," he replied, "Everyone come here." We all dashed to Cole's side. I held Phoebe left hand and Prue's right hand while they each held Cole's hands with their opposite ones. Cole blinked out of the area and all of us found us at the P3.  
"It worked!" I exclaimed. I looked at keys in the front door of the P3 and then down at the ground where Pipers gloves and purse lay. Her purse was toppled over and it looked to me that there was some demon looking liquid on it.  
"Whatever demon took her was bleeding." I said to everyone leaning down over the purse. See, there are spots in the purse that have green stuff on it." Phoebe leaned down next to me and looked at the stuff,   
"There has to be something in the book of shadows about green blooded demons, I know that not all of them bleed in green." she said, "Cole, you and I can blink back to the manor and look while Prue and Leo search for further clue's on where they might be. I'll bring back a map and crystal to the P3 in case you guys don't find anything."  
  
Piper  
  
I had a splitting headache. I looked around a room with cloudy eyes and noticed that I couldn't move. I was tied up to a chair. I tried to scream but my mouth was gagged and my hands were stuck in place so I couldn't remove it. An ugly demon approached me and said with his foul breath and raspy voice,  
"You are the witch that can freeze things, I know that for a fact, because that time I tried to take your sister, I thought it was her, but it was in fact not. I knew it from the start that the oldest wasn't the one with this power so it had to be you.... I need you to freeze this bleeding, I can't stop it, and I'm gunna die without being stopped. If you don't agree to this, I will be sure to kill you and your sisters before I die. If you do agree, as you see I have done my research, you will lose your power and your white lighter will never come back. So, what are you going to do?"  
"I'll never freeze the bleeding of a demon. Especially an ugly one like you." I replied after he took the cloth out of my mouth. He re-gagged me and said,  
"I'll give you a little time, if you don't come to your senses then I'll just have to kill you."  
  
Cole  
  
I held Phoebe and we shimmered to the attic. "So how do we use this thing?" I asked her. It must have been a stupid question because she laughed. "What?" I asked her. She started to turn some pages, "Have you ever read a book?" "Of course-oh It's one of those none magical aspects to magic. I see." I said and started to help looked. The pages started flipping madly. "What's it doing?" I asked. "Oh that's just Grams." Phoebe said. I just nodded and watched the pages stop on the page that said Balthezor. My jaw dropped. Why would Phoebe's grandmother want to show her my page in the book? I didn't do anything to deserve it. "Wait, this has nothing to do with what we're looking for." I said. "Maybe not, but it could be a clue." Phoebe says and looks at me. She kisses my cheek and added, "My grandmother was a very smart woman. She knows what she is doing." "But I don't-"   
"Sh!" she started to flip more pages in the book. We stood there in silence for about twenty minutes. Nothing, we found nothing. "I guess that's it." I tell her, "We've run out of pages." "Yeah, I guess we should scribe for Piper." Phoebe says getting a map and crystal. I went over and held her blinking back to P3. They weren't there. Phoebe started to scribe for Prue and Leo. We soon found where they were and we blinked there.   



	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
Leo  
  
Something is happening to me. I guess it was probably the factor that I'd be gone again, forever exactly one and thirty-six minutes from now.   
"I wish we knew where she was." I said to Prue looking around the alleyway behind the P3.  
"I hope she is ok." Prue responded, I could tell that she was getting weaker also. I turned around quickly when I heard a sound, Phoebe and Cole had appeared before us.  
"Any luck?" I asked them hopefully.  
"Nope." Phoebe replied, she looked at her sister sadly, "We did bring the map and crystal though."   
"Good, Let's scribe for Piper quickly." Prue replied and they placed the map on the ground.  
The crystal circled the area a bit and then landed.   
"It says that she's right here." Said Leo astonished, both Prue and Phoebe went to pick up the crystal at the same time and at the moment they both touched it, a message appeared across the map.  
"It's a trap stay away  
Angry demon at Play  
The place that's at point depends on Piper's fate  
She's not really here, but here is the gate."  
  
"Wow!" I said surprised, stepping backwards slowly from where I was standing.   
"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Phoebe cautiously. Cole started laughing a deep, angry and amused laugh.   
"It means that someone here isn't who they say they are." He said with an evil grin. He stepped forward and transformed into the demon Piper was taken by, the demon that had been giving them trouble for the past couple of days.  
"It's you!" Prue exclaimed surprised.  
  
Piper  
  
I heard groaning nearby and I used my strength to look up and see where it was coming from,  
"Cole?" I asked seeing a figure, tied to a chair and awakening.  
"Piper? Are you ok?" I heard Cole reply weakly.  
"My head hurts a bit," I replied, "I think I need a doctor. Or… Leo." I didn't cry this time. I was beyond tears now.  
"We'll get him back," Replied Cole, he sounded doubtful but that could have been weakness, "But first we have to get out of here." He struggled for a moment, trying to get out but it was no use.   
"I hope my sisters find us." I replied.  
"I know they will," He said looking my direction, "They always do."  



	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
Phoebe  
I was so pissed off at that demon. I had know idea what he did with Cole or how long ago he did it. I yelled at him "You son of a-" "What did you do with our sister?" Prue asks interupting me. "You know what we will do, don't you, if you don't tell us where she is!" I said. "Yes, you would kill me if you could." the demon says almost mocking us. "What?" Prue asks, "We can and you know we can." "Maybe you can't." Leo says, "Maybe he has a deflecting power and you wouldn't be able to get through to him." "This whitelighter is indeed a smart one." The demon says and throws three fireballs at us. Prue sent them away with her powers but the demon sent them hurtling back at us. I didn't know what to do.   
  
Cole  
  
My back hurt. My sides hurt. My head hurt. My arms hurt. I was in pain everywhere and didn't know why. "Piper," I said, "I don't know what happened. Me and Phoebe, we were looking in that book of yours and it flipped to my-uh the page about Belthazor. We didn't know what it meant. But, now I do. You see, I shimmered with Phoebe to where Prue and Leo were."   
"Leo? He's here?" Piper says.   
"He may not be staying though..." I tell her almost feeling sad for her, "That's when it happened, time stopped. It was like your power. But, I could still move, I wasn't frozen, Phoebe, Leo and Prue were. Then the demon showed up. I was too shocked to do anything. I think he absorbed your powers. Then he grabbed my arm and threw me out of the way. He must have absorbed my qualities or something because he looked like me. Then I must have become unconcsious because I found myself here." I finished my story and looked to Piper for her reaction. She didn't say anything, maybe it was all still sinking in. "Do you think he hurt Phoebe?" I ask her hoping to get a good answer.   
  
Leo  
  
I wasn't sure what to do. The only possible way, I figured, that we could escape, would be if we orbed out of the area, away from the demon.  
"It's the only way!" I exclaimed looking at Phoebe and Prue. They knew what I was talking about. We all grabbed hands and orbed out just seconds before a fireball would have hit us.   
I tried to pick a desination to orb to. Thinking I was back at the manor, where I figured that we would be safe, I opened my eyes. We were in fact not at the manor at all, but still in the same spot.   
The demon acted as if we weren't there as if we were invisible. Prue, Phoebe, nor I said a word. Instead, when the demon blinked out, we ended up blinking with him.  
We blinked right into a dank cave, musty and smelly from rot. I quickly turned my head and looked at the demon. We weren't invisible anymore. He knew we were there.  
  
  
  
  
Piper  
  
"Prue wouldn't let her get hurt." I replied to Cole, trying to reassure him. Suddenly Phoebe, Leo and Prue appeared bfore us with none other then the demon!  
"You guys! Over here!" I exclaimed, excitied that they arrived. For a moment there, I thought that they would never come. Phoebe untied Cole while Prue untied my hands. Then I remembered! I had the vanquishing potion from when we were trying to find Phoebe and Cole at the warehouse.  
"I have the potion!" I exclaimed. My two sisters and I hed hands and chanted the spell, then managed to throw the potion on him.   
The demon was gone. I was so relieved, exhausted, and in pain, that I passed out there and then.  



	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
Prue  
"Piper!" I say and run to my sister. Leo ran to her too. He noticed that she was injured, so first he healed her. Soon her eyes opened, I figured she may have passed out from the pain. "Piper are you okay?" I asked her. She nods nd turns to Leo. She wraps her arms around him and kisses him. I couldn't help but smile at them. "Are you staying?" she asked him. "Piper, I don't know. It's not my decision." Leo told her. I looked to where Phoebe was. She was with Cole. He looked like he was in pretty bad condition.   
  
Phoebe  
  
I knew Piper would be okay with Leo there. I wasn't so sure about Cole though. I went to him and kissed him(hehehe how many times is that???). "I'm so glad that you're okay. Wait, are you okay?" "Yes Phoebe, I'm fine. Just a little hurt." Cole said taking my hand, "How about you? I was so worried that he might hurt you..." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. We walked over to the others, "What do we do now?" Cole asked. We all turned to look at Leo. It was rather funny, the look on his face.   
  
Leo  
  
I felt something comeover me, I knew what was happening.   
"I have to go." I said frowning, I looked down at Piper and said, "I love you, and I always will." then I looked up again, "Goodbye." I said to everyone and I orbed back to my kitchen. I ran out of the house and down the path to my bosses, they had to let me go back!  
  
Piper  
  
I looked around the area at everyones' faces. All were looking back silently, and with sympathetic expressions on their faces.   
"Prue, Phoebe, He's-" I didn't finish my statement, instead, I started crying.  
"Let's go home." said Prue to Phoebe, Cole, and I. We blinked back to the manor with Cole and walked to the livingroom.  
"Maybe I should go." said Cole obviously trying not to interfere with the sisters' business.  
"No, stay." I replied, "You are welcome to." I got a nervous glance from Phoebe, and a shocked look from Prue.  
"I would prefer that we all be together right now," I said, I took off my wedding ring and put it on the coffee table in front of me, "Would somebody mind making me a cup of tea?" I asked quietly staring at the ring in front of me.   
"I will. Prue, will you show me where everything is?" Cole replied. I could tell that Cole was trying to make some sort of connection with Prue, as he had done with me.  
Phoebe sat down next to me and tried to comfort me, "I know, it's bad, but you will get over all of this." she said looking at me. I didn't take my eyes off the ring on the table.  
"How about this weekend we go shopping or something? My treat. It will be just us two, we can get our minds off of everything." she then attempts to say, trying to cheer me up.  
"I'm not much in the mood for anything." I replied.  



	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
Cole  
  
I had followed Prue into the kitchen. "I always knew you'd come around." I told her.  
"What?" she asked me with a surprised look.  
I smirked. "If I treated you nicely, I knew that you would finally come around. You'd try to be nice back. I've been wanting to talk to you for awhile about this, we were just never alone."  
"Alone? Why on earth would you want to be alone with me?"  
"Because. I wanted to talk. Prue, I love your sister. You know that. I can suppress my demon side for her." I told her, but I wasn't sure if I believed it myself. There were times when I felt such an inkling, to do something…something bad…something evil.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Piper  
  
I sat in the living room drinking the tea Prue and Cole had brought in. Suddenly a flash of white light occurred in the room and I dropped the cup on the floor, standing up quickly.  
"Leo!" I exclaimed to a face that had appeared in the white light.  
" Since we fixed the problem and I proved that it wasn't in fact my fault at all, it was the demon's fault, they let me back." Replied Leo. I hugged him and we sat down, the five of us in the living room talking for a long time.  
Later that evening we all decided to get something to eat. Stayed behind everyone and thought for a moment.  
"What's wrong Piper?" Phoebe asked me putting an arm around my shoulder.  
"Nothing," I replied, "Just happy that everything is back to normal…..for now."  
  
  
  
The End  



End file.
